A push-button is a type of electrical component that has long been used in user interfaces of electronic equipment. Push-buttons allow a user to change a state of an electronic system using a mechanical to electrical transducer. When pushed, the transducer generates an electrical signal to effect a change in the desired state. As an example, the push-button is commonly used to change an electronic device from a power-OFF to a power-ON state, and vice-versa. Push-buttons have found application in many specific functions besides changing the power-ON/OFF state of an electronic device. Typically, the push-button function specifies that the push-button be operable using a typical finger-push force, and be durable enough to operate after many such pushes at the typical finger-push force.
Push-buttons are also generally produced in high-volume and in many different configurations. For example, a keyboard is one configuration of a number of push-buttons, which may be produced in high volumes. Other examples include control panels for equipment such as audio equipment, test instruments, or any other device that may employ push-buttons in arrays or in layouts. There are a variety of configurations and a high-volume of use for many configurations. As a result, testing for operability and durability can be difficult and expensive. Typical test systems for push-buttons use force and displacement sensors, which by themselves tend to be expensive. In some push-button test systems, a xyz-gantry is used to position a force-displacement sensor over an array of buttons. The sensor in the xyz-gantry is connected to a data-logging device. The xyz-gantry then moves and pushes the sensor on each push-button in the array using a known force. As each push-button is tested, the data-logging device captures the data indicating operability of the push-button.
In another system, an array of force-displacement sensors is mounted on a plate. The plate is then pushed onto an array of push-buttons using a known force. Each sensor on the plate is connected to a data-logging device, which captures the data indicative of the push-button operability. Durability may be tested by repeating the test according to life test standards.
One problem with the xyz-gantry test system is that push-buttons are tested serially by a single force-displacement sensor. One problem with the force-displacement array plate is the expense in using multiple force-displacement sensors. Not only are the force-displacement sensors expensive, they typically require deployment of associated control and support modules to interface with the data-logging equipment, which add to the expense.
According, a need exists for a low-cost and reliable system for testing the operability of push-buttons.